sadness
by Shadow Pheonix47
Summary: just a short one-shot that i did a while ago, Review please! if you don't, my next won't have nearly as happy an ending


This one takes place a few years after ANB, but it goes as if the Dark master was destroyed/ weakened quite a lot, so the eternal night hasn't happened yet,

under 18's GTFO

sadness

Cynder Sighed deeply as she looked back upon the sleeping dragons, her eyes gazed over them all but they only stoped when they reached Spyro, OH Spyro,she thought to herself, I'm so sorry, but i can't go on like this any more. Cynder walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the moon, her face wet with tears, how could she live like this? Everyone hated her, Sparx would constantly hide from her and the animals in the forest fled at her presence, even the elders treated her differently, they either talked to her in short sentences, using the least words they could, or they ignored her all together. The only one to show any friendship towards her was Spyro, looked back once more at his sleeing form and jumped into the air, with no place to go she chose a direction and flew.

Spyro awoke with a start, something was wrong, he Couldn't hear Cynders breathing next to him, he looked out onto the balcony and saw her looking at him, then he noticed the tears on her face, she turned away from him jumped into the sky, Where is she going? Spyro thought worridly as he crept out side and followed her at a safe distance, close enough to see her clearly, but far enough to duck out of sight if she decided to look back at him, but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even think of someone following her, all she could think of was Spyro as tears fell freely down her face, it was all Spyro could do not to fly to her and hug her, tell her everything would be ok. But he had to find out where she was going.

Eventually Cynder was to tired to continued and land in the first place she could find, it was an ancient dragon graveyard half way up a mountain, how fitting for me, she thought to herself with a sad sigh. Soyro landed behind a statue about 20 feet from her as she lay down and continued to cry. She slowly brought her tail up and around to be poised at the back of her neck,her body started to shake as she slowly drew her tail back, Spyro realized what was about to happen and broke cover to dash towards her, he leapt across to her, hands out stretched and reached her just in time, as her tail blade came swiftly down to cut through her neck she expected to feel something, but her tail blade stop inches from her neck as something fell on top of her with a thud.

"SPYRO!" screamed Cynder as she saw what she had done, her tail blade was lodged firmly in his back and his blood flowed onto her back as she slowly pulled her tail out, she place him gently on the gound, "Spyro?" she asked sadly, she continued to crying and slowly looked at the deep cut on his back, she ran to some nearby bushes that had long flexable leaves and violently tore a few off, she wrapped Spyro in the bandages to help stop the bleeding and lay down next to his unmoving body, she looked at his face and roared in anger.  
"Spyro, why did you do it, why?" she asked him sadly her eyes closed and her bowed with grief.

"because", Spyro whispered weakly, making Cynder jump.

"Spyro your alive!" she she said as relief spread across her face, then her face sadened again as she brought her face down in, centimetres in front of his face to look into his eyes, "but why did you do this Spyro? You could've died"

"and you could've died to" he said sad at the thought.

"i deserve to die, after what i did to everyone. Nobody would care if i died, i have no reason live." she said as her eyes looked down to the earth.

"well then i have no reason to live" he said to her sadlty as she looked quickly back up to his eyes, "what reason would i have to live if the dragoness i love died?" he said as he shifted forward slightly and gave her a passionate kiss, making Cynder turn red, Cynder looked deep into his eyes.

"you, you love me?" she asked quietly, and he nodded weakly, "i-i -i, i love you to, Spyro" she said happily as she gave him another kiss. He and Cynder spent the rest of the night together and flew back after Spyro had rested and could fly again, as they reached the castle everyone else was just getting up, and everything was the same, except one thing, Cynder was truly happy.

I know it's short but hopefully the quality can make up for it.  
All i have to say about this ending is

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


End file.
